


"Don't Leave Me, Cas"

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Lucifer, Depression, M/M, Metatron Being a Dick, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron gives Dean a nightmare and Dean has a similar experience when he wakes up</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't Leave Me, Cas"

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorrynotsorry

“I think it’s time to mess with Dean Winchester a little bit,” Metatron states, cracking his fingers.

~

“Why are you so dense that you can’t see that Castiel is in love with you?! He’ll do anything for you and you just push him away, even though he’s already depressed most of the time!” Lucifer yells at Dean after Dean said something to Castiel, causing the angel to take off and leave him there. Dean stands stock still, not quite sure how to take this new information.

“Wait,” Dean finally responds. “How bad is his depression?” Lucifer’s eyes widen just a fraction.

“We need to go find Castiel now,” Lucifer hisses, taking off down the hall of the bunker, Dean quickly following. They split up, yelling out Castiel’s name. Dean runs outside, and sees something tan, hidden behind foliage. He runs to the trees and looks up at the something he saw, hoping, praying, that it is just Cas’ trench coat. But it isn’t.

Castiel is hanging by a length of rope.

Dean quickly springs into action, cutting the rope and catching Castiel’s body, laying him across his lap and pressing soft kisses to his face, all the while murmuring, “No, no, no, no, I’m so sorry Cas, I’m so sorry, I need you, I love you so much, please, don’t leave me.” Lucifer appears in front of Dean, a small noise that Dean can’t quite place. And Dean can’t help the tears from streaming down his face, dripping down onto Castiel’s cheeks, Dean continuously kissing the angel in-between his whispering of I love you and I need you.

~

Dean sits upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat.

“Cas!” he calls out, hoping that the angel will fly down to answer his prayer, but he doesn’t, and Dean can’t think of why. And then he remembers what happened last night. “No, he just left after we had that argument, shit!” Dean swings himself out of bed, running out of the bunker, not even bothering to put shoes on. “Cas!” he yells into the slowly lightening sky.

Dean runs to the trees, looking up, and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds nothing out of the ordinary up in the branches.

“Castiel! I pray to you to come down here right now!” Dean shouts. The flutter of wings sounds behind him and Dean turns, rushing over and gripping his angel tightly in a hug.

“Dean? What’s the matter?” Castiel asks. Dean releases Cas and takes a step back.

“I thought…” Dean trails off. “Don’t ever leave like that again, Cas! I need you, man, you can’t just leave like that.” Then Dean barely whispers. “I-I love you.” The angel tilts his head to the side.

“I know that Dean. I love you too.”


End file.
